


How did we not notice?

by Newsiesgirl



Series: Newsies One Shots [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 5+1 Things, Love, M/M, Oblivious, Panic Attacks, every but them knew lol, im still bad a tags, late night, rooftop, they are just really oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: 5 times Jack and Davey have a moment and the 1 time they actually realise what's going on.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Newsies One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693528
Kudos: 49





	How did we not notice?

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: there is a bit about a panic attack in here.

1.

Davey usually wasn't the type of guy to drink but sometimes after a hard days work it's all he needed. That's how he found himself on the rooftop with Jack Kelly drinking beer. Davey, who was slightly tipsy, was sat beside Jack with his legs stretched out pointing out the different constellations. Jack had his legs crossed and wasn't tipsy. He could hold his alcohol a lot better than Davey could.

"Ya know, Dave, Ise think you is the smartest fella ise have ever met." Jack said taking another swig from his beer.

"Well, Jackie, I think you are the bravest fella I have ever met. You led a whole strike." Davey turned to look at him.

"Wouldn't have done without youse, seen as Ise ran off once and betrayed youse." Jack pointed out.

"You ran off cause you were scared. I think I would have done the same and you only betrayed us to save us. That's the bravest thing you could do." Davey shifted closer to Jack.

"Youse really think so?" Jack put his glass down and rested his head on Davey's shoulder.

"Yeah I do." Davey looked down at Jack who looked up at him. They both smiled at each. Davey rested his head on top of Jack's. That's how they spent the rest of the night, close to each other and looking at the stars.

2.

Davey and Les arrived a little late to Newsies square that morning. When they arrived everyone was waiting to buy their papers. Jack was sat in front of one of the wagons. He looked up when he saw Davey he waved him over. Davey smiled and gave some money for Les to get their papers. He walked over happily to Jack.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Look my first drawing is in the paper!" Jack said turning the paper round to show Davey who took it off him to get a closer look.

"Wow, Jackie, this is amazing." He said very happily, giving the paper back to Jack.

"Wouldn't have been able to it without you, Dave." Jack said taking the paper and then getting up to give Davey a hug who accepted happily.

When they broke apart from the hug they looked into each others eyes. Davey cheeks flushed red and Jack's smile got bigger if that was even possible.

"Here, Davey." Les said breaking the boys from the gazes and handing Davey his share of the papers.

"Help me sell today, Jack." Davey said to which Jack nodded.

3\. 

Jack had not being out selling for days. Most of the boys knew he was fine and was doing a project on the rooftop but Davey was not convinced. He asked Elmer to look after Les and help him sell the papers while he went up to the rooftop. There Jack was sat on the floor laying on his stomach doing a drawing of some sort.

"Hey, Jackie. You haven't been sellin' for a bit. I was starting to get worried." Davey said approaching Jack who quickly covered his drawing but Davey still caught a glimpse.

"S'fine. Just busy." Jack said turning to look at him.

"What ya drawing? Looked like a person."

"Turn around for one second." Jack said and so Davey did.

Jack finished the little last section of the drawing then stood up. He tapped Davey's shoulder so he turned around.

"Ise know it's not for a couple days but happy birthday, Dave." Jack said handing Davey a very detailed drawing of himself.

Davey stared at in awe. "This is amazin', thank you." He put the drawing down carefully and pulled Jack into a tight hug. "You are the best friend I could ever asked for." He smiled looking at Jack.

4.

Davey was teaching Jack how to make origami. Jack had some old papers on his rooftop and had no idea what to do with them and Davey wanted to spend more time with him. So he offered to help him learn how to make fun things out of it.

"How did ya learn?" Jack asked watching Davey very carefully.

"Ma taught us all when we were growing up. She'd collect newspapers. It started when there was a thunderstorm. It scared me and Sarah when we were little, Les wasn't born then, so she wanted to distract us. Then we wanted to learn more so it became a weekend treat." He explained folding over the paper.

"Youse is really smart." Jack complimented him. "I'm sure I told ya when we was drunk once." He laughed.

"I have a faint memory." Davey lied he remembered everything as did Jack.

They both looked at each other. Jack smiled and then Davey smiled back with his cheeks all pink.

"Anyway, then you fold it this way." Davey said breaking the moment looking down at the newspaper.

5.

The first time Jack saw Davey having a panic attack was in some alleyway. Davey didn't know what he was panicking about. Maybe it was the way Jack had touched his arm. HE started noticing Jack in a different light but nope he was not going there. He was sat on some barrels, trying to breathe. His chest still felt tight and he hated it.

"It's okay, Dave. I'm right here." Jack crouched in front of him. "Can I touch you?" Davey nodded. Maybe it wasn't the best idea but sometimes you had to take chances. Jack put his hands on top of Davey's. "Look at me." Davey did. "Focus of my eyes and breathe." Davey did what he was told.

After a few minutes Davey felt calm again. Jack hadn't left his side. He was now sat in front of him, it got a bit uncomfortable crouching.

"Thank you." Davey was still looking in his eyes.

"It's no problem. Don't thank me." He smiled and Davey smiled back. And then Davey realised what was about to happen so he ran.

+1. (this takes place like an hour after the last thing)

Davey let his feet carry him. He was running from some people who were trying to beat him up and they had managed to get some hits. They also had something sharp on them from the gash Davey got on his cheek. He let his instincts kick in and he ran. He had no idea where he going nor did he care. He still had three hours before he had to be home so he just ran. Davey soon realised where his feet was taking him. He could also feel the gash on his cheek bleeding down his cheek. 

He ran into the lodging house room where they were all relaxing. Some playing poker, some just chatting and some sleeping. Finch saw Davey first.

"Woah, Dave, ya cheek is bleedin'." He said lowering his slingshot. 

"I know, where's Jack?" He panted.

"Rooftop." Crutchie replied. 

Davey turned fast, too fast he almost passed out but he carried on. He ran all the way up to the rooftop. He struggled getting up the ladder because he was shaking. When did he start shaking. Honestly he did not know. 

"Jack." He panted, his hands on his knees. Jack looked at him his face suddenly turning alarmed. "I'm sorry for running away." 

"Don't apologise about that. What happened?" Jack said coming over to him to look at his face. 

"Some guys tried to beat me up. I ran and hid in another alley and then they saw me. Next thing I knew they were coming up to me. I couldn't hear them and then one of them pulled out something sharp, then they went for me and I just ran here." Davey started tearing up.

"Hey, it's okay. They aren't here now. Ain't nobody gonna hurt you with me here. I'll be one second. Just going to get some first aid stuff." Jack went as fast as he could and soon returned. "It's gonna hurt." He said cleaning it, Davey winced. "Told ya." He laughed, it made Davey smile. Jack put a plaster on it. "At least it's not big."

"Thank-" Davey went to say.

"Don't you dare thank me, Dave." He smiled and took Davey's hand into his. "Ya my best friend, ya never need to thank me." 

Davey smiled back at Jack and then leaned it and softly kissed Jack. He wanted to kiss him passionately and rough but he had just been cut on the cheek. Jack kissed him back just as gently as Davey had kissed him.

"Thank you." Davey randomly blurted. Jack laughed.

"You are hopeless." Jack kissed him again. "Ya know one of the fellas told me they had a bet on us." 

"A bet?"

"On how long it'd take us to realise we like each other." 

"When did they tell you that."

"This mornin'. I just brushed them off. I didn't know how ya felt then, but I do know." Jack entwined their fingers together.


End file.
